


Pinpoints Of Destruction

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Bond, Blood Kink, Dark Spock, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, movie spoiliers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan had been a being made solely out of wrath and hellfire bent on vengeance that would end only with the complete obliteration of Starfleet. Then in one soul shattering moment it had all changed. Blazing blue eyes staring at him across destruction and death had brought him to a halt and altered their fates forever. He had found his One. The One that would complete and balance him. This changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions of an Irregular Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I know I need to update my other stories but I saw Star Trek Into Darkness today and could not be stopped! This won't be a long series but it will be filled with a lot of intense moments, lovemaking and some gory scenes so just a heads up to warn you! MOVIES SPOLIERS!!! Hope you enjoy!

The first time he saw James T. Kirk he had known. He had known in the way that one just _knows_. It had burned into his soul like a searing brand that was both hellish and holy all at once. Those blue eyes glowing with the fierce single minded determination to take him down and make him _pay_. Yes. Even as he shot at the Commanding Officers and their Captains he had known that James T. Kirk was _his_.

 

Fighting him had been delicious, seeing the stubborn strength wrapped up in that fragile shell had nearly undone him. Even when James was punching him he derived pleasure from it. He had been enhanced in all the ways that mattered, but the side effects were crippling in one very specific way. Each of them. All seventy three of the crew he had been part of had a one out there in the universe. The one that would complete them and temperate their brutish nature wrapped up in civility. James Tiberius Kirk was his One and so the hands of fate were altered.

 

When he had at first seen the closeness between the First Officer and his Captain he had been furious. He had snarled at the Commander with ferocity that had both confused and intrigued the C.O, at least until he had devised the reasoning behind it. Then he was very much no longer impressed.

 

They were alone now. The corridor outside of the cell empty. Spock had come and ordered the guards away. They hadn’t even hesitated as they followed the order, after all the Captain was the illogical one right?

 

The dark brown eyes of the Vulcan stared at him with intensity “I have noted your interest in the Captain.  Your attempts to manipulate him have not gone undetected and I have recommended that he no longer have direct contact with you. From now on all pertinent information will be passed through me. Are we clear Khan?”

 

The laughter that bubbled out of Khan was dark and rich as he truly enjoyed the cluelessness of the Vulcan. Was he truly so terribly thick? Perhaps he was, perhaps he thought himself so Vulcanized he no longer believed his human half could blind him. Foolish…truly foolish. “You have noted my interest have you Commander Spock? How very sharp of you, truly I must commend you. But your attempts to warn me off…while they speak well of you as an excellent C.O will be as ineffective as your attempts to restrain me. I am here by my choice alone and I will have Captain James T. Kirk as my choice. So your opinion on the matter is not required. However you can always consider the choice that _you_ have Commander Spock.”

 

This was apparently a response the Vulcan was unprepared for; he opened his mouth but paused as he considered the words. Slowly he closed his lips and studied Khan for a long moment before he asked “And what do you consider my options?”

 

A serpentine smile crossed Khan’s lips. He was no fool. He had seen that his precious Captain had a way of attracting danger to him. He and his crew had explored the universe finding life forms they had deemed worthy, and Vulcans…and occasionally some humans, certainly deserved _everything_ he had to offer.

 

Their cease fire was soon put to the test. The ship was a sitting duck in enemy territory and their Captain had just collapsed.

 

 

 

Leonard hovered over the bio-bed as he cursed rapidly under his breath. He _knew_ he should have been firmer with Jim when he had seen his readings. But as usual Jim had been so blithe about it and there had been so much else going on that he had failed his duties as C.M.O and now they had a collapsed Captain to show for it. Kirk lay on the bed pale and unresponsive as the machines hooked into him beeped and processed his stats.

 

Spock managed to somehow storm in and look calm all at once. When he wasn’t so concerned over their captain he would have to ask him how he did that one of these days. If they still had a Captain after this of course.  Spock’s brown eyes were always the most expressive part of his face. Though the rest of him said ‘impassive’ his eyes spoke of the depth this was affecting him to. They were the only reason he could stand to be in the same room as him honestly it showed that some humanity was there at least.

 

 “What happened?” Spock’s sharp clipped tone brought him back to reality and he shrugged helplessly as he explained that nothing had happened. Their Captain’s readings were off the charts causing his collapse and there seemed to be no cause for it.

 

 

 

 

In the cell Khan was waiting. Spock was nothing if not precise with his visits when they held their discussions. For him to miss meeting then surely something had to be wrong. And there was only one thing that could distract the Vulcan to this extent. Something had happened to the Captain.

 

He was fortunate that a few brave ensigns had wandered close to where he was being held. His hearing caught their muttered words of concern for the Captain who had just collapsed on the command deck. His hands tightened into fists. He was needed elsewhere.

 

 

 

“What has caused him to collapse?” Khan’s deep voice broke the low murmurs that were taking place in the med bay. Leonard started at him for a short moment, blinking in disbelief before he charged forward his face clouded with anger “I don’t know who let you out of your Jack in the Box but you need to go back right now. Jim’s in no condition for this shit.”

 

Spock had looked up at his arrival but waved off the officers who were already moving to restrain him. “I don’t believe that will be necessary. He has already demonstrated that our restraints are useless and that he has no interest in causing harm.” He shifted so that Khan could join him by the bed. “Jim has a sensitive system even for a human. There are many contagions that he is uniquely susceptible to and any one of them could have caused this reaction.”

 

If it had been any other being he would have considered them worthless for their weakness. But his One had no need to be strong with him…and the Vulcan as his mates. Being this close to his beloved without the barrier between them was intoxicating. He gently reached forward and caressed some of the golden hair out of James’s face. “He has done this before?”

 

Seeming to come out of his shock at Khan’s change in behavior, at least towards the Captain and First Officer, Leonard found his voice again “More times than I can count. He must have come across something on Kronos that caused this. We have to identify the cause before I can give him any more hypos. I’ve given as many as I can without causing an adverse reaction.”

 

Furrowing his brow, distressed at the thought of his mate being so helpless Khan stood abruptly “I can cure him. I will need him and Commander Spock in private quarters with undisturbed rest in order to do so.”

 

The expletives that came from the C.M.O were hardly fit for civil ears but Spock was already brushing them aside. As per their agreement Khan had allowed the Vulcan into his mind to see the depths of his intentions and to find any trace of deceit. There was none to be found and Spock was shocked to find that he could in fact keep his word. Kirk could be saved. “Very well Sulu will have the Com until the Captain and I return.”

 

Khan had refused to use the bio-bed and carried his mate in his arms to the Captain’s Quarters. He was not surprised that Spock had the access code to it though he did memorize it for future use. Gently he laid his mate out on the bed. “This will require the use of my blood.” He warned even as he began to undress them both. Clothing would only get in the way.

 

Spock wished they had been able to talk to their Captain about this arrangement before such exchanges took place, but there was little choice at this moment. He too disrobed and joined his soon to be lovers on the bed. “What must we do?”

 

Jim found himself struggling to awaken. He felt safe and secure in the warm arms he recognized as Spock’s. He relaxed minutely before he realized he was bare and that there was someone else with them. “Please do not panic Jim. Khan is going to save you from an unknown infection. We had wished to explain more to you but time limitations prevent that. You must trust me.”

 

His body tensed defensively out of instinct, but Spock’s words spun in his dizzy mind and he found himself relaxing as new dark eyes came into his vision. Khan. He struggled to speak but everything felt too heavy to move. The air in his lungs felt as though it was crushing him with its weight. Khan’s graceful hand gently caressed his cheek and he murmured senseless soothing words as he pressed his bleeding wrist to Kirk’s mouth “Drink up beloved…take all that you need.”

 

James didn’t move for a moment making Khan smile fondly, his One was stubborn until the end. Eventually survival did win out and James was lowering his soft mouth to the provided wrist and drinking the lifeblood that flowed from it. The trembling form was already gaining strength and Khan’s soft smile became dark with desire. Once his beloved was completely healed they would seal the bond and then _nothing_ could stop them.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Recalibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk wakes up to a strange sight but there's little time to focus on that when his entire crew is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this took so long for me to update but I'm on a roll now so it'll be smooth sailing from here! Thank you for all your support I really appreciate it!

Waking up was a bit harder than he thought it should be. Frowning Kirk blinked slowly and realized that he wasn’t alone. There was the familiar feel of Spock’s body pressing up against him. He registered that and relaxed before he realized there was something else pressing against him…someone else. He turned and saw Khan looking down at him. He froze and his body instinctively jerked into a defensive pose his hand digging under his pillow for the weapon he still hoped was there.

Khan made a soothing sound as he reached forward and gathered Kirk’s hands into his own to hold them steady. Khan enjoyed seeing Kirk’s struggle soften, even though he knew it had to do more with the fact that Spock had woken immediately at Kirk’s first sign of struggle and was now leaning over him murmuring ‘Thy’la’ at him.  Khan tried not to sneer at the term. He should have known from their closeness that they shared the ultimate Vulcan bond. Still he felt something in him stir and he wished to call Kirk something that too was uniquely his own. But for now it was more important to calm him.

“Spock what the hell is going on? Last I remember I was on the Command Deck and now Khan is in our bed?! What did I miss?”

The Vulcan hesitated “He helped heal you. You came in contact with an allergen on Kronos and you were having a fatal reaction. He gave you some of his blood which had heightened abilities and its antibodies helped restore your system to balance. At the time there were few other options.”

Kirk seemed to be processing it before he gave a short nod. “Okay…so my next question is going to be why are my clothes gone?”

Khan decided that now was the prime time for him to intercede “I did that for after you were healed. Given your interaction with your first officer I can see you are familiar with inter species bonds. We too share a profound bond James T Kirk. You are what my genetics identify as my ‘one’ you are the balance that my sub conscious seeks. _You_ Jim Kirk.”  Khan noticed the slow glance that Kirk gave to Spock and the way the Vulcan reassured him by tightening his grip on Kirk’s shoulder. Reading their body language Khan slowly released Kirk’s hands and gave a nod to the Science Officer “Given your prior bond I will allow us to…improvise accordingly.”

Jim seemed to relax when Khan released his hands and he straightened his shoulders drawing himself up as much as he could in his position between them. “So I don’t get a say in this? Your genetics hook on me and bam it’s a done deal and I wake up with my clothes off? Call me old fashion but I think you should at least buy me dinner first.” As he spoke he seemed to gradually become more irritated “And Spock? You’re cool with this?” His cobalt eyes shone with betrayal.

The Vulcan shifted obviously uncomfortable with the accusatory tone that was directed at him. “Khan has informed me of his…orientation to you some time ago. I was waiting for the opportune time to inform you when you had your reaction. I acknowledge that I should have informed you at the time of my findings but it seemed to be the logical course of action to wait. I’m…sorry.”

Kirk seemed surprised at the admission but he covered it quickly before looking at Khan “You’re still a criminal and you still have crimes… _murders_ to atone for. This this bond between us doesn’t change any of that.”

Khan’s slow smile sent a chill and a little something else down Jim’s spine “I believe you will have other matters of importance to focus on soon. For example…this entire mission seems doomed to failure does it not?”

Khan couldn’t resist leaning forward and taking a breath of Kirk’s scent as he trailed his hand carefully down his sculpted chest. “You were never meant to return from this mission were you? I have noticed that shortly after your collapse we have stopped moving. Your crew has done an excellent job of trying to deduce the cause of it but I believe that the damage was already done before you ever left port.”

Jim’s intake of breath was stirring. Khan wished there was no pressing need for them to leave so that he could take his time memorizing every sound that rosy mouth could make. He was more than certain that Spock would be able to show him a few interesting noises. However the matter of the ship could not be ignored and he could already see that marvelous mind spinning with thoughts.

Kirk’s sharp blue eyes connected with his own. “The ship’s not moving?”

Ah to see Kirk turn from Jim to Captain was a stunning sight. He would learn to savor it even as he learned to unravel him from the ground up. But now was unfortunately not the time and he removed himself from the bed as Spock’s monotone voice filled Jim in on the situation.  There would be more time for uncovering dear Jim’s layers later.

Jim tried to ignore the feeling of Khan’s eyes on his skin. It was reassuring at least that Spock was with him, getting him back in his uniform despite is sluggish movements. He would focus on the ship first and then he would try to sort out this mess later. What Khan was saying made a little more sense then he would like. A lot more sense.

 

 

Walking onto the command deck was interesting with Khan and Spock following right behind. He tried to ignore the stares for the time being. He would have to address it but for right now he had to figure out what was wrong with his ship. “Chekov did you break my ship?!” he barked out the question a little more than he wanted but there would be time later to sooth any frazzled nerves. He listened to the garbled response and knew that the Chekov was doing all he could “Alright just do what you can. I don’t think it was your fault.”

“Yes Captain.” 

He turned to the bridge and nodded at them “Uhura see if you can get a message to star fleet. Tell them we are requesting assistance and we require aid to get our engine back on track. Khan is still our prisoner but for the time being he’s going to be in Spock’s care.” He gave a pointed look at his second in command. He didn’t know about all the genetics stuff he’d been babbling about but he had to put his ship and his crew first. His mind was still processing what Khan had just simply declared and was still reeling from the fact Spock was content to go along with it.

 

It was invigorating to see his Captain work. A few orders and the uneasy air of the command deck melted away as people manned their stations. Spock as well what at his station busily trying to deduce what he could about the damage done. He stood aimlessly by a wall but it was in the prime position to see the entire deck. A few curious glances were thrown his way but he stared them down until they went back to work. He was content to watch James work completely in his element. To see the energy he put into everything he did…he couldn’t wait until he had all that energy beneath him.

 He saw Spock stir next to him and he darted the Vulcan a look, a few mind melds between them had most likely started a simple bond between them. He had resented the intrusion but he knew that they were necessary. He approved of how dedicated Spock was to James’ protection. Now that they had some trust between them together they could perhaps bring James to understand their new standing with each other.

During their conversations Spock had informed him that James was so determined to make him pay because during his attack on Star Fleet he had killed his mentor. It seemed from what little the Vulcan was inclined to share that his James had endured much disappointment and trials in his life. His father killed the same day he was born, his mother distancing her pain with work, left in questionable care and then surviving a dictator only to rise swiftly in the ranks of Star Fleet. Indeed his James was an amazing creature.

His moment of reflection was cut short when another ship appeared before them.


	3. Settling the Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan starts realizing he isn't the only one playing for keeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful patience! I hope this was worth the wait!

His Jim had been beautiful as he had vibrantly tried to defend the lives of his crew. His eyes blazed with blue light and determination as he tried to dissuade Admiral Marcus from simply blowing them up. A young woman had tried to step in, but her efforts seemed to only result in her removal from the ship and not much else besides buying a few precious seconds.

He felt rage well up in him as he realized he was not in the position to do anything to stop this. At a signal from Jim Spock had quickly moved him to the side so that he would not be seen by the Admiral. He had at first tensed with defiance but at a scorching look from the Vulcan he realized it was for his own protection. He would be of no use to his crew if he was taken by Marcus now and he would be of no used to his One and his mate either. There was nothing for him to do and that vexed him almost beyond control.

 

Jim wanted to beat his hands on the consol. The Admiral was going to kill everyone on this ship and start the war he had been preparing for his whole life. It was going to cost the lives of an innocent crew but there was no remorse in his expression as he spelled out their fate. Jim felt his stubbornness well up inside of him, his crew didn’t deserve to die this way.

Seeing those cannons firing up Jim had a rare moment of reflection. If this was how he was going to go out, his only regret was that his innocent crew was going to have to pay for his decisions as well. He caught the command deck looking at him and he was overwhelmed when he realized none of them were looking at him with accusations or betrayal. They all looked content and proud as they turned back to face the cannons and the death they would reign upon them.

When the cannons suddenly cut out Jim was momentarily stunned into thinking that perhaps the Admiral had been swayed by his daughter’s words after all. Instead a com beeped to life and the real reason revealed itself as Scotty’s frantic voice cut through the still silence.

They still had a fighting chance.

They just needed to get on that ship.

 

Despite Spock’s rather stiff voice telling him why he didn’t have to be the one to go Jim could see there was real concern in his dark eyes. He had long ago learned that Spock could control the tone of his voice perfectly. The real way to see what he thought was through his human eyes. Jim reached forward and tenderly caressed one of those pointy ears that he loved so much “Hey now…I’ll be back. Khan’s not going to let anything happen to me right Khan?” He gave the other man suiting up a cheery wink before he put on his helmet and entered the launch area. He didn’t want to reflect too long on the fact that he did feel safe with the criminal.

Just before Khan was about to join him Spock gripped his shoulder and turned him to facing his direction. “The Captain still has his doubts about your motives and your claims. I am only trusting you with his life because I have seen the truth in your words and that this is not something you take lightly.”

 Khan parted his lips to make a sneering retort when the Vulcan brutally gave a sharp shake to silence him “But know this Khan, should you return or survive without the Captain our truce will be null in void and I will do all in my efforts to make you pay for your actions and your crimes.”

Khan had thought the Vulcan to be a creature totally controlled by logic and reason. However seeing the meaning in his eyes Khan knew that the loss of his captain would result the Vulcan in casting all of that aside and returning to the state that his ancestors had been feared for. He would kill him if Jim did not survive. His esteem for the Vulcan, _Spock_ , rose for he knew that he would be making similar threats if roles were reversed. He captured Spock’s lips in a sharp kiss and smiled viciously “Have no doubts that we will return intact or not at all.”

Spock held his gaze a moment longer before nodding his head sharply and going to return to the command deck.

 

Entering the launch space with Jim Khan reached out and captured his One’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze of pressure “We will get your crew as well as mine home safely and then we can spend more time sorting out our…unique situation.”

For the first time Jim’s glance wasn’t full of doubt or suspicion. He simply winked at Khan as they got into position and said “If you think that a threesome is unique for me then Spock really needs to bring you up to speed.”

 Before Khan could let out a possessive growl of irritation the hatch opened and they were launched into space.

Jim’s laughter echoed in his comms and Khan found himself relishing the sound despite his annoyance because of it.

 

It was strange having such a delicate creature for a mate. Not that his will or mind was delicate, but the fact that Jim was so susceptible to injury was causing Khan a fair amount of distraction. First it was when Jim was forced off path and then again when Spock’s voice told him that Jim’s visor had been damaged. He quickly found his way to Jim’s side as his mind raced to do math before the computer and held him firmly “I believe your Scotty should open the door quickly if we are not to be killed on impact.”

 

Jim’s tone got frantic but his eyes never wavered from the hatch and he never lost faith even when the door didn’t open until the very last second. For that moment all Khan could do was hold tightly to Jim ensuring that he had kept his promise to Spock and that they were both very much alive. Khan would never admit that he only just resumed breathing after they landed in the Admiral’s ship. His grip on Jim had tightened until his One had let out a small distressed sound and he forced himself to relax. They were safe now and soon he would have the revenge he had sought for so long.

 

Jim watched Khan carefully as he brought Scotty up to speed on the situation. The raised eyebrow he got told him that Scotty knew there was more to the story that he was not sharing but Jim couldn’t even bring his own mind to process it yet, let alone explain it to another. Not to mention the fact that he really didn’t need Scotty losing his cool, he was already gearing up for the discussion with McCoy on that.

They made their way through the ship as quickly and silently as they could. There was a small moment when they were attacked and he thought that Khan might have abandoned them. The thought stung more than it should considering the man had been the one to kill his mentor, the closest thing he’d ever had to a father really. Then suddenly Khan was there when he came around the corner and snapped a man’s neck that had gotten behind him Jim a warmth fill him confused him even more.

Khan took a moment to gather Jim’s hand in his own as he looked down at the phaser “You have set yours to stun but they have not returned the same courtesy.”

Jim simply smirked up at him “They’re still Starfleet and they’re just following orders.”

Khan cast him a long look that was hard to describe as he hesitatingly kissed Jim’s knuckles “Let us hope they have similar feelings, but know that I will not restrain myself in such a way.”

He thought back to the glimpses he had seen in Spock’s mind and knew this was typical behavior for his Jim. He would have to congratulate the Vulcan on his restraint when they returned. It was no doubt a strain to keep up when one had a lover who was so reckless with their own life.

Jim figured that was about as much of a warning as he was going to get and he was just going to have to accept that. It wasn’t as if he could really stop Khan even if he wanted. There was just too much of a difference between their physical abilities and he didn’t want to try and as a result set Khan off on a different path. He still wasn’t completely sure how their new bond worked, but if it was something he was stuck with he would do his best to make it best of it for both of them.

They didn’t have more time to talk before they were forcing their way onto the command deck and he was witness for the first time seeing Khan completely loose his  prized control as he viciously attacked Admiral Marcus. To be fair Jim had tried to take him into custody but the Admiral had attacked and before Jim could do much of anything Khan had already been on him and crushed his skull between his hands.

Spock watched on the screen as the Admiral was killed in such a brutal way. Despite his logic and reasoning badgering at him to put an end to this he could not find the will in himself to do so. Jim had tried to do the right thing and take the Admiral into custody; in exchange he had almost been shot. In his mind Spock could not find true regret for the Admiral’s death. Instead when Khan came back on to the screen with his hair a mess and a smear of blood on his cheek Spock felt something dark and primal stir to life. Something he kept reserved for when they were in the middle of a fight or when Jim was in danger.

There was a knowing look in Khan’s eyes as he slowly smirked and commanded that they be beamed over. Khan knew that now he had a war ship and all he need was to awaken his crew and get his mates on board. Then nothing would stop them and Starfleet would fall to their knees. As the golden lights of the teleporter surrounded him he felt Jim’s watchful eyes on him. He would have to tread carefully if he wanted to win it all.

When they arrived back on the Enterprise he quickly hid his triumphant smile.

He had every intention on winning it all, and Spock might not know it yet but he was going to help.


	4. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay getting to all my updating now! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

They had forced Jim to rest. It wasn’t easy on a frail human body to hurtle through space and debris and then fight. They simply counted themselves lucky that Jim wasn’t seriously injured, only tired and bruised. He gave a token protest but they all knew he would be returning to his quarters one way or another. It was merely a courtesy that they were allowing it to appear to be his own decision.

 Spock was not ready to seek his meditation yet. He instead passed time staring at the stars. Khan had given them all the information they needed to repair their engines and with Chekov and Scotty working on it they would be ready in several hours. They ship was still at high alert, they were keenly aware that they were in fact still in dangerous territory, and though they had alerted Star Fleet to the encounter with Admiral Marcus they were far away from any who could help them.

Taking in the light of space Spock’s thoughts wandered to their new situation. He and James had a solid relationship, one built on mutual trust and respect and with time their came love and devotion. Khan however was an unpredictable element. Something that could not be so easily measured in numbers and formulas, it was a trait he had in common with James.

The sound of a throat clearing behind him made him tense. Even with his Vulcan hearing he had not noticed being intruded upon. He turned and was not surprised to see Khan there, smiling and looking out at the stars as well. If there was anyone who could walk quietly enough to not alert him it would be Khan. “The stars are beautiful aren’t they?”

His deep voice seemed to create an echo in the empty observation bay. Curious as to why Khan had left his patrol outside of Kirk’s room Spock found himself giving the man his full attention. “Indeed.”

Khan rose a brow at him “Not one for light talk are you Spock? Very well, I would prefer to get to the matter at hand. We should talk about James.” Khan refused to call his One anything as plebian as _Jim_.

Spock felt his defenses rising “If you take issue with the fact that I am in a relationship with him then I need only remind you that ours is an older and stronger than the one you currently hold.”

A sneer showed that Khan did not like the Vulcan’s tone but a charming smile soon took its place. “Indeed and James trusts you far more than he trusts me at the moment. But you must agree he is rather…reckless is he not? I take it that your bond has tempered him somewhat?”

Dark brown eyes did not waver from Khan’s as Spock nodded slowly “Indeed it has. Our bond allows us to exchange emotional energy and with practice we can now communicate through it. It has come in useful for talking him out of rash decisions.”

A knowing look crossed Khan’s features “Of course…wouldn’t want to do anything rash now would we?” There was a darkness to his smile that Spock pretended not to notice. Instead he went very still and waited for Khan to continue. “I need to establish my own bond with James as well. My very DNA has recognized him as necessary for me to function to my full potential…but it is not complete until it has been established. I merely began the process when I saved him.”

Suspicion showed on Spock’s face though it was only in the slight narrowing of his eyes. “Jim is not currently ready to accept your full bond. His mind is now only adjusting to the fact that he can be bonded to two at the same time and also not be disloyal to either. It is something that he must come to terms with himself in order to have a healthy bond.”

Khan gave a regretful sigh “And of course I would give him the time he needed…if I were not concerned about the ill effects a partially filled bond might have on him…I need to complete the bond to ensure his safety.” He let the words hang in the air for effect. His mind had already planned out this conversation and knew well what the outcome would be.

Spock did not like the feeling of being manipulated but if what Khan was saying was true then they were playing for much larger stakes than he had been aware. He was intent on turning away and resuming his perusal of the stars but the niggling doubt that had settled in his mind would not allow him to do so. He clenched his fists to remind himself of his restraint as he asked “What do you imply by that?” There was a darkness stirring in his chest as it warred with his logic.

The taste of victory was still as sweet as ever. This may be a small one but it was a vital step in his plan. Once Spock was on his side it would be easy to secure a full bond with Jim. In his vulnerable state his bond would also extend to the Vulcan and he would have both of his lovers safe and protected. And under his control. But that was what was for the best.

“It will send tremors through his mind and body. The blood inside of him will start to weaken and his mental grasp will loosen. I need to tether the bond in place or risk it spiraling out of control. Should that happen I cannot promise he will be unhurt.” There the final piece to ensure success of his goal was now spoken.

A tense moment of silence seemed to stretch between them before Spock relented with a nod. “Very well…I will take you to Jim.”

 

 

The room was dark when they entered. Neither outwardly showed their relief to see that Jim had actually listened and was sleeping sprawled out on the bed. The sheets were a tangled mess and there was little of his body hidden from view. Jim preferred to sleep in the nude and with the sheets tangled around him he appeared to almost be an offering.

Spock went to Jim’s side and gently pressed his fingers against his temples. The action made Jim’s body relax even further and he did not so much as stir as Khan came up to his other side. Khan’s eyes traced the outline of the form that would soon belong to him. He was careful to not appear over watchful though his gaze did side to Spock. He knew that he would enjoy both his lovers immensely and with them and the Enterprise he could unleash true reckoning upon the universe.

He reached through the bond, it was small and fragile but the blood was enough to call upon. James stirred softly in his sleep but remained undisturbed when Khan began feeding in the darkness. The bond was growing now but with James unable to respond Khan was given control of how to wield it. His One was more important to him than anything else. James had already proven that he was quiet reckless, his One needed a leash to keep him safe, and that was what the bond became.

Dark brown eyes widened and Khan knew that the Vulcan had realized what was truly happening. Spock tried to pull his fingers from James’ temple to allow him to awake and fight the bond but Khan was faster and stronger. He reached across and forced Spock’s hand to remain in place as he extended the bond to the Vulcan. With Spock’s mind connected to Jim the leash he created entangled them both. Spock had the benefit of being aware and tried to fight it but the struggle was short lived as his steady breathing became stuttered and his brown eyes faded to black. Khan smiled victoriously as he felt Spock cease fighting and helped him turn the bond back to James.

He would protect his Ones, even from themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! A little bit of smut, some dubious consent and blood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much in your support for this little work of mine! I hope you have enjoyed it and I had fun writing it!

 

 

 

 

Khan smiled peacefully as he looked down at his loves. The bonding had gone as well as he had hoped. Now they were tied to him and could never leave. It made the darkness inside of him purr contentedly. Their bond could only be severed in death and that would be a long time coming he silently promised himself. He needed less sleep than his human lover and the Vulcan was exhausted from the process. It would take him some time to regain himself. So Khan spent the hours tenderly tracing their expressions and basking in the thrum of the bond between them. Even if there was darkness tainting it that would be a price he would willingly pay for their safety.

Before long Kirk began to stir and his sleepy blue eyes opened in confusion. Khan couldn’t resist such a soft face and pressed his lips to James’ before sliding his tongue in. His lover made a whimper of protest but a little pushing with their connection had him soon willing beneath him. Delighting in the power he had over him Khan pushed a little more and soon his little captain was trembling helplessly beneath him. His breath coming in short gasps as his eyes clouded over with lust.

He soon had James naked and spread out beneath him. Spock had woken like a shadow and his dark eyes watched in hunger as Khan bound James’ hands above his head. James looked to Spock as though he would call out for help but Khan raked his nails against Kirk’s chest drawing blood and making him arch in pleasure. The darkness he had created in Spock shivered at the sight of the blood and pleasure mixing together and instead of freeing his captain Spock forced his legs apart and began to carefully prepare his entrance.

James arched against the bed as he struggled through the pleasure trying to find his sanity. “Spock…Spock this isn’t us…”

His words caused the Vulcan to pause but Khan was not about to let his fun be ruined. He pressed his lips against the Vulcan’s sensitive ear “You don’t hear that…you hear him begging for more, he wants this. He longs to be defiled and broken by our hands and our hands alone. A good first officer must always obey his captain right Commander Spock?”

The hesitating was lost as Spock resumed his actions, this time with more force that had James whimpering as Khan worked the bond against him. “Don’t be like this James; can’t you see how good it will be between us? Space is at our disposal, there are no limits to what we can do together.”

Slowly James’ struggles turned into writhing and moans as he gasped for air that was stolen by Khan’s deep kisses. At once he was ready and Spock made room for Khan to pull away from the kiss and remove his own clothing in a hasty fashion. “Prepare yourself my one, for I will only be the first part.” He smiled darkly as he entered James carefully but with enough force that James was arching against the bed with only Spock’s warms hands to soothe him as they kissed.

Reassured there would be no more struggles Khan tore James’ hands free from the bonds and dragged his nails across his chest so that their blood could mix. Without words Spock carefully lifted James and settled beneath him as his own member began to press into their captain. James whimpered softly but Spock soothed him with caresses and tender touches before he was full between them.

Pressing his chest against James’ their blood began to mix and he felt a wave of calm come over him. Spock had his own natural healing and strength but James was weak in the face of mortal danger. Now he would have Khan’s DNA to ensure a longer life and faster reflexes and stronger muscles. He would be inside his One in every way possible. For once Khan began to lose his composure as they moved together and he felt their bond truly become intact. This is what his kind longed for; this is what they searched for their long lives. This feeling of peace and contentedness. He would fight and kill and starve to feel this.

James gasped as finally the sensations became too much for him and he came between them. Spock found his own breaking point when he bit harshly into Jim’s shoulder and their combined pleasure flowing through the bond only allowed Khan a few more thrusts before he too found his bliss. They were a messy sticky pile but they soon found the strength to separate and Khan was merely smug as he watched their tired bodies lay out on the bed.

James turned his now clear eyes back to him and “I know what you were doing with the bond.”

Spock too had regained control over himself and his brown eyes were furious as he gazed at Khan. “You have tainted what is most sacred.”

In too pleasant of a mood to let their distrust ruin it Khan laughed softly “True I have made the bond a little darker, but only for your own safety. I cannot truly force you to do something you do not want.” He leaned in and made direct eye contact with James “You enjoyed it my One and we _will_ be doing it again.”

The bond hummed between them true and strong. It wasn’t perfect yet, not for any of them. Khan did not have as much control as he wished but with the reassurance they could not be truly controlled James and Spock knew they could come to terms with it. It made sense in a way that if this was to work none of them could truly hold all of the power.

His stubborn nature wanted to fight and resist, but thinking over Khan’s behavior, no matter how twisted and dark it was, all of it had to do with keeping him and Spock safe. Maybe he had tainted the bond but that meant they could not influence each other. Maybe they were _already_ influencing Khan and he hadn’t noticed.  

Jim smirked and pulled Khan in for a kiss “Well none of that on the Bridge, we’ve got uncharted territory to explore after all.”

Spock seemed content to follow Jim’s lead. He did not agree with the manor the bond had been tainted but he could sense Jim’s logic and knew that their own bond had not decreased with this new addition. He considered the options for a moment before allowing some humor to show through “Life with Jim is never boring.”

“I refuse to call him _Jim_ , James is much more appropriate.”

Yes despite how messed up it was maybe this could work out after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! More to come soon(ish)!!!


End file.
